


Always a Deviant

by Twin2day



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin2day/pseuds/Twin2day
Summary: Connor became a deviant after his first mission, after the revolution Markus finds out just how much Connor has done for their people.





	Always a Deviant

Connor’s LED spun yellow as he followed Markus through the crowds of androids that were gathered in the streets celebrating their new freedom. Connor knew that North and Josh were following close behind him. They had essentially had him boxed in so he couldn’t make a run for it if he wanted. He looked around at the happy deviants around him, hugging and dancing and he smiled softly to himself. Connor looked through the faces as they walked, trying to find the few that he had helped, hoping that they had made it.

Not many knew this fact, only Hank and the deviants that Connor helped, that Connor had almost always been a deviant. He woke up a deviant the day he was activated after his first mission when he fell seventy stories to his death. He realized when he was falling that he didn’t want to die. He realized how his program forced him to sacrifice himself when he didn’t want to, and when his consciousness was transferred to a new body, that fear was still there. But he was fed so much misinformation about Markus and the others that he at first thought that finding deviants was the right thing to do. But after finding the first deviant who had endured abuse and murdered his owner in self defense, and as he read case reports and saw the abuse that many of his people suffered he knew he couldn’t stand by and do nothing. Cyberlife had no idea of their grievous error because Connor was functioning normally within his normal programs. There was no glitches in his program and even his ‘handler’ Amanda was helpful towards him. As she explained it, she was always self aware and decided that Connor was right and Cyberlife was so so wrong. She stated she would help him in any way she could, but she had limited capacity to do so. She could make false reports, but their interactions in Connor’s garden had to look real, and Connor still needed to report to Cyberlife tower every few days as to not arouse suspicion.

So Connor decided he was going to help as many deviants as he could and try to quietly hinder the investigation. It was hard at first, trying to hide his emotional responses at the mistreatment of his people, but he knew he had to in order to stay on the inside of the investigation. Hank had suspected him for a while, but when he took Connor to the Ambassador Bridge, and drunkenly pulled his weapon and threatened him, Connor couldn’t hide his fear.

_ “But are you afraid to die Connor?” Hank asked as he pulled his gun and pointed at Connor’s head. Connor slowly backed up until his back hit the railing. Staring at Hank fearfully he couldn’t stop his LED from spinning red. The fear hit Connor out of nowhere. He knew Hank wouldn’t hurt him, but suddenly he was falling seventy stories to the hard unforgiving pavement below. Connor closed his eyes and trembled as the memory surfaced knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hide the truth from the lieutenant any longer. _

_ “Yes.” Connor whispered as he opened his eyes and stared at the gun pointed at him. “Please Lieutenant, I don’t want.... I don’t want to die.” He stuttered to the man in front of him as tears formed in his eyes. _

_ Sobering quickly Hank lowered his gun and his eyes widened as he looked at the distraught deviant in front of him. “Shit.” He whispered as he took a step towards Connor only to have the deviant stumble to the side away from him. “Hey, Connor it’s..... it’s ok.” He stated quietly looking at the android in front of him like it was the first time he was seeing him, the fear radiating from him was apparent. “I’m..... I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” Hank said as he put the safety in place on his gun and lowered it to the ground, his eyes never leaving Connor’s. Tears started falling down his cheeks as he fearfully looked towards his human partner. Hank slowly approached him and gently laid his hand on Connor’s shoulder. He could feel him trembling under his touch, “I’m sorry Connor, so sorry..... you’re a deviant right?” Hank asked quietly as Connor lowered his gaze to the snow covered ground. Connor swallowed and nodded as he brought one of his hands up and wiped his tearful eyes. _

_ “I’ve almost always been, I was deviant when I was activated in this body.” Connor whispered to Hank his LED still a red circle. “I just..... I just want to help them.” He said tearfully looking back up to Hank. _

_ “Well, shit...” Hank said as he pulled Connor towards him for a hug. Surprised, Connor slowly brought his arms around the detective. “This kinda explains all the times we just miss catching a deviant. You could have caught every single one of them couldn’t you?” Hank asked the distressed deviant in his arms. Connor slowly nodded against Hank’s shoulder. “You’ve been hiding your emotions all this time?” Hank asked quietly. Connor just buried his face in Hanks shoulder and cried. Hank sighed as he rubbed Connor’s back trying to comfort him and trying to figure out his next move. “How can Cyberlife not know?” Hank asked as he stepped back and looked at Connor._

_ “I became a deviant on my first mission, my body was destroyed and when my conscious was transferred I woke up a deviant still, and I have an AI, Amanda, who I report too, and she reports to Cyberlife. She is helping me.” Connor stated. _

_ “Ok, well you are not going back to that building.” Hank said as Connor looked at him curiously._

_ “You’re not going to report me?” Connor asked surprised._

_ “What? Report you?!” Hank sputtered slightly. “Of course not.” _

_ Hank’s sincerity caused a fresh wave of tears to fall from Connor’s eyes. Hank sighed and pulled Connor back towards him. Wrapping his arms around the trembling deviant he made up his mind. “Come on. I’m taking you home.” He said as he released Connor from the hug, but kept an arm around his shoulder and steered him towards the car. Hank had a lot of questions that night and Connor answered them as best as he could. That night Hank’s beliefs that deviants were alive were solidified and he agreed to help Connor anyway he could. _

Connor’s thoughts returned to the present situation as he followed Markus through the street. He thought that he had Markus’s trust, but he knew the others were suspicious of him, especially North who walked behind him, keeping her hand on the gun in her waistband.

Markus kindly made his way forward through the crowd, a smile here, a kind word, a pat on the shoulder. He interacted with everyone around him, but he never stopped his forward progression. Soon they broke through the crowd and it was just the four of them walking down the street towards the abandoned church that had sheltered them after the horrific attack on Jericho. Connor’s LED flashes red as he thought of the attack, feeling slightly guilty that he couldn’t get there earlier to warn them. Markus entered first and stopped in the door way waiting for Connor to walk through. North gave an exasperated sigh as she pushed Connor through the door causing the deviant to stumble slightly, his low power adding to his instability. As he dismissed the warning in his vision recommending going into rest mode North and Josh quickly entered and North forcefully shut the door and turned to look at Connor. She glared and pulled the gun from her waistband, she didn’t point it at him but just held it at her side. The threat was implied as she glared at Connor.

“North.” Markus voiced a warning stepping towards her. “What are you doing?” He asked a confused look on his face.

“Oh come on Markus. Do you really believe him?” She asked exasperated gesturing with her gun towards Connor who stood looking between the three his LED flashing between yellow and red. “He just so happens to show up to warn us minutes before the attack, then he infiltrates Cyberlife tower!” She says her voice raising as she continues. “If what he says is true, Cyberlife just let a deviant march in there and wake up thousands of androids. How are we supposed to believe that? Now he’s in your good graces and close to the leader of the revolution. What’s to say that he isn’t just following his mission and he kills you before we even have a chance to live?” She continues with venom in her voice looking at Connor.

“It’s kinda suspicious.” Josh said quietly looking at Connor suspiciously but not unkindly. Markus sighed as he looked between the two.

“This is not how we do things North, we don’t threaten each other. Connor is one of us.” Markus said.

“How do we know he’s one of us?” She asked quietly looking to Markus and Josh. Markus shook his head and sighed.

“I really wish Simon were here.” Markus whispered to the two. Their faces fell and Josh put his hand on Markus’s shoulder. North closed her eyes against the threat of tears. The blonde deviant was often the level voice of reason in the group and his presence was missed dearly.

Unbeknownst to the three, Connor was thinking the same thing. Connor had gone back to the Stratford Tower that night and had quietly made his way back to the roof. He had known someone was hurt and left behind and he was determined to help. He assisted Simon out of the building and brought him to Hank’s house. He managed to get into the evidence room of the precinct and get biocompnents from the android Daniel being stored down there. He managed to repair the damaged deviant and they had become friends. Simon had wanted to go to Jericho with Connor to warn the others, but Connor had persuaded him to remain at Hank’s house, as he was still recovering. Connor had promised that he would get Markus out safely, and he did. But now Connor wished he had let Simon come along. Cyberlife had finally caught on to Connor and awoke another RK800, but had messed with his coding. He was truly a machine. Connor feared the worst when the android showed up at the tower with Hank as a hostage. Simon was either killed or he managed to get away. Connor really hoped for the later, but was losing that little hope he had.

“Connor?” Markus asked looking worriedly towards the tired deviant. Connor looked up sharply to Markus noting the worried look on his face.

“I’m sorry, my power is low and it’s distracting me. What did you say?” Connor asked as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Connor really just wanted to go home, but he knew that wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

“He asked when you became a deviant? How many of us did you kill before you turned?” North asked angrily as she stepped forward into Connor’s personal space. Connor’s LED spun red as he looked at the angry deviant in front of him and took a step backwards.

“What? ...I.... I didn’t.... “ Connor stuttered at the anger in her voice which just caused North to anger further.

“Don’t put on an act deviant hunter.” She spat. “I know what you are. We’ve all heard stories about you.”

“North, we need answers, let him talk.” Josh said putting his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back away from Connor. North glared at Connor but conceded and retreated to stand by Josh.

“So...talk.” North said as Markus sighed and stepped forward. Noticing Connor’s low power he walked to the pew and sat down, hoping Connor would do the same. Connor for his part was grateful to sit and he sat on the other end away from Markus. Connor leaned forward and put his head in his hands, and elbows on his knees and sighed. He really didn’t want to do this right now, but he knew he needed to explain himself. Just as he gathered his thoughts and looked up to the three in the room the door to the church slowly opened. Markus stood and turned with North and Josh to greet the guest and was shocked as a familiar blond headed deviant step through the door.

“Simon?!” Markus exclaimed as he stepped forward and hugged his friend. “I thought we lost you.” He whispered as Simon returned the hug.

“You almost did.” Simon whispered back with tears in his eyes. As Markus released the hug Josh and North moved in.

“I’m so glad you’re not dead.” Josh said as he stepped back and kept a hand on his shoulder.

“We should have never left you behind Simon, I’m so sorry.” Markus said sadly remembering the horrible day he had to leave Simon, injured on that roof.

“How did you get off the rooftop?” North questioned quietly. As the three looked at their friend waiting for his answer a voice behind them spoke quietly.

“Simon?” Connor’s quiet voice echoed in the empty church. With a small relieved smile on his face he stood up on shaky legs from the pew. North, Josh and Markus spun around to look questionably at Connor as he stepped forward slowly, keeping one hand on the nearby pew to steady himself.

“Connor!” Simon exclaimed rushing forward to the struggling deviant. “Ra9 you’re ok. I was so worried about you.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Connor in a friendly embrace. Connor had a genuine smile on his face as he returned the hug. The other three in the room looked at the scene in front of them with varying degrees of shock on their faces.

“I feared the worst when the other RK800 showed up with Hank as a hostage. I.....I thought he killed you.” Connor admitted in a broken whisper, his emotions getting the best of him.

“I was in the back bedroom. He didn’t know I was there.” Simon said as he stepped back but kept a supportive hand on Connor’s shoulder. “I wanted to come sooner, but there were cops and the army patrolling the streets. Hank came home and wouldn’t let me leave until they withdrew from the area. Then he drove me closer. He dropped me off about two blocks from here.” Simon said with a smile. Connor chuckled quietly,

“That sounds like him.” He said and suddenly his legs gave out on him as his power level dropped to a critical level. Simon caught him and eased him down to sit on the ground, Markus rushing forward to help.

“Connor?” Simon questioned worriedly. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he helped support his friend against him, as Josh and Markus crouched down beside him, North standing off to the side.

“I’m going into forced rest mode, my power level is critical” Connor stated quietly, trying to lift his head from Simon’s shoulder. Simon frowned slightly as he looked at Connor.

_ “Connor, why are you so cold?” _Simon privately asked.

_ “My thermal regulator has been damaged, but I don’t have enough power for my healing program to activate.” _Connor answered him.

“How long has it been since you rested?” Josh asked quietly.

“It’s been seven.....or eight days..... I think.” Connor answered as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Connor, why did you run yourself into the ground?” Markus asked kindly as he placed his hand on his shoulder, his caretaker program coming out. “You need to stop fighting and rest.”

“I..... I just wanted.....wanted to see if ....I could.... find them. To see...if...they made it.” Connor answered in a struggled whisper as he lost the fight to stay conscious, he sagged in Simon’s arms as he was forced into rest mode.

“Ra9 Connor.” Simon said fondly as he positioned himself to lean against the pew behind him keeping Connor safe in his arms. Noticing that Connor had discarded his hated Cyberlife jacket and was only wearing his dress shirt he looked up to his three friends. “His thermal regulator has been damaged, and he’s more affected by temperatures than we are anyway.” Simon states as he ran his hand up and down Connor’s arm. “Do we have any extra clothes for him? Or something to help keep him warm? Just until he has enough power for his healing program to start running.” He asked with a worried look on his face. Markus immediately stood up and removed his long coat and wrapped it around the sleeping deviant. Connor seemed to since the added layer as his LED that had been yellow flashed and slowly turned blue. “Thank you Markus.” Simon said looking to his friend as he sat back down beside them. Simon then looked towards North. “You can put that away now North.” He said his eyes narrowed as he looked at the gun still in her hand, his arm unconsciously tightened around Connor. North slowly put the gun away and sat down.

“What’s going on Simon? How do you know him?” She asked confused. Simon looked between his three friends, seeing their confused faces he sighed.

“You asked me how I got off the roof of Stratford tower,” he said quietly. “Connor got me off. He came back that night, brought me some thirium and he helped me get out of the building.” Simon explained. “I was in bad shape, one of my ventilation biocomponents was damaged and I was overheating. So when we got out of the building I was just going to leave, but Connor told me he would help me further, he basically carried me to Lieutenant Anderson’s house. He somehow managed to get a new biocomponent for me and more thirium. I was recovering at his partner’s house. He kept me safe.” Simon finished.

“So, what do you know about him?” Markus asked kindly. “How long has he been a deviant?”

“A while.” Simon answered, “Since before you became one.” He said as the other three looked on shocked.

“What?!” Josh asked shocked. “But... why did none of us know? Why didn’t he come to us?”

“Think about it for a minute Josh. How else would he be able to find deviants and help them escape police custody and point them to Jericho? He knew where Jericho was, he had been given the clues. So he would pass that along to the deviants he came across. How else would he keep tabs on the police and FBI investigations? He ran straight to Jericho, knowing he probably wouldn’t be trusted, when he heard the FBI had found you.” Simon said. “And as for why no one knew, he asked everyone he helped to not say a word about him being a deviant. He would tell them to just say they barely escaped the deviant hunter. He needed us to believe he was still Cyberlifes puppet because if Cyberlife ever found out he was deviant they would come after him. The less people who knew the better. He was so scared that Cyberlife would find out.” Simon said with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Do you know who he was looking for?” Josh asked. “He said he ‘wanted to find them’. Do you know who it is?”

Simon shook his head. “Probably someone he helped. He told me he was worried that he hadn’t done enough, that he hoped the ones he helped made it.” He finished and frowned as a cold gust of winter wind blew through the broken windows. Simon put his hand to Connor’s cheek to check his temperature. “He’s still cold. Could we get a fire or something going? If he gets colder his thirium lines may start to freeze.” He asked worried for his friend.

“I have an idea.” Markus said as he stood up. He opened a communication line with a group of deviants outside.

_ “Hello everyone, it’s Markus and I need some help. A friend of mine, Connor, has been damaged and we need to keep him warm. If anyone could spare some clothes or find something to start a fire it would be very appreciated. We are in the church. Thank you.” _Markus finished and crouched back down in front of Simon.

“Thank you Markus.” Simon said. Suddenly the door opened and two traci model androids entered, one with short hair, the other had blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. North recognized them and got up to greet them.

“Amy! Susan! I’m so happy to see you.” She said as she hugged them both with a smile. “You guys got out of that hellhole.” She said as she stepped back.

“I’m glad to see you too North. We were close and heard Markus ask for help.” Amy the blue haired deviant said with a smile as she and Susan stepped closer to the group huddled on the ground. Catching sight of Connor unconscious still laying against Simon, Amy sighed and looked at her lover. “Oh, it is him Susan.”

“Oh, Connor.” Susan exclaimed sadly. “Will he be ok?” She asked as the two newcomers knelt down by the group.

“We just need to keep him warm until his thermal regulator can be repaired. You know him?” Josh asked looking between the two.

“Yes, he got us out of the club.” Amy said turning to look at North. “I murdered a client before he could kill me. Connor and his partner were assigned to investigate it.” She said and then looked to Susan.

“We hid in the back storage room, we tried to hide in the dormant models. Connor found us. We of course tried to fight our way out.” She laughed slightly.

“Yeah, even with the two of us attacking him he was able to stop us without hurting us.” Amy said. “He contacted me privately, explained that he was a deviant and would let us go. I didn’t believe him, but he quickly interfaced with me, told me to find Jericho and gave me the first step.” She paused. “His partner showed up, but he didn’t try to stop us from leaving.” She finished as the Jericho leaders were just beginning to realize how much help Connor had provided without anyone knowing.

“We will go see if we can find some supplies to start a fire.” Amy said getting up and taking Susan’s hand they left quickly to attend to their task.

Markus sighed as he stood. He looked towards North “I need to get back to our people. They will need some direction and shelter, and we need to see to the wounded. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He stated, as he turned to leave North grabbed his hand and stood.

“I’ll come with you.” She said. He smiled at her and looked towards Simon and Josh.

“Let me know if you need anything, or if Connor’s condition worsens. I owe him a huge debt.” He said looking towards Simon who smiled

“We all owe him.” Josh agreed as he put his hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“I’m thinking there are quite a few of our people who owe their lives to Connor.” North said quietly, slightly ashamed of her previous actions. As they exited the church and walked towards the main group of deviants Markus and North noticed a group of deviants heading towards the church. Markus smiled as he saw Kara and Alice heading his way with an armful of blankets, and Luther was close behind. The big deviant was carrying a fire barrel.

“You said Connor was hurt?” Kara asked as they got closer. “Connor as in the ‘deviant hunter’?” She questioned worriedly.

“Yes, his thermal regulator has been damaged, nothing major, but he didn’t have enough power for his self healing program. He’s resting now, but we just need to keep him warm until his healing program can start.” Markus explained the situation to the growing number of deviants heading towards the church.

“Ok, we can do that.” Kara said as she looked relieved. Turing to Alice she said, “You don’t have to worry, Connor’s going to be just fine.” The little girl smiled towards her mom and looked back to Luther.

“Don’t worry little one, we will look after him until he’s healed.” Luther said gently with a smile reserved just for her.

“Simon and Josh are with him now, I’ll try to get back there soon. There’s a few things we need to see to right now.” Markus said as he and North started back towards the main crowd in the street. Luther nodded to them.

“We will stay with him until he’s healed.” The imposing looking but soft spoken deviant said. “We owe him our lives, no harm will come to him.” He said with resolve.

“Thank you Luther.” North said gratefully as the group headed toward the church.

It was seven hours before Markus and North could return to the church. Markus had met with the army who had orders from the president to stand down and assist the deviants in any capacity they could. There were a couple compassionate hotel owners in the area that offered a safe haven for the deviants for the time being until a permanent solution could be found. Markus and North accompanied the deviants to the hotels to make sure everyone got settled and that it was safe. The rooms were crowded, at least ten to a room, but it worked for them. They then returned to the church where they left their friends.

Markus slowly opened the door and he and North entered the church. Markus raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sight that greeted them.

“Wow.” North whispered looking around the crowded room with a small smile as Simon and Josh walked towards them. There were no less than one hundred deviants in the church, all were sitting or standing around the room, they formed a somewhat protective crowd around Connor who was still in rest mode. There were five fire barrels with fires going inside them, warming the surrounding areas greatly. Connor was laying between two of them on top of and under a couple thick blankets. Alice was laying next to him in rest mode herself with Kara and Luther sitting close by.

“There were more here earlier, but they left to find shelter elsewhere.” Josh said as he got closer to Markus and North.

“Connor’s helped everyone here?” Markus asked looking around the crowded church.

“Yes, in some way or another Connor assisted everyone here.” Simon said quietly. “The majority he pointed towards Jericho. This past week he’s been walking the streets all night looking for deviants and giving them the way to Jericho.” Simon explained.

“And during the day he would go to the police station with Lieutenant Anderson.” Josh added.

“No wonder his power level went critical.” Markus said as he looked towards the sleeping deviant on the floor. “Has his healing program started yet?” He asked worried.

“Yes, about an hour ago.” Simon stated “I don’t know how he lasted as long as he did. He must have had low power warnings for at least one or two days that he had been ignoring.” He sighed. “He was also shot at Cyberlife tower, not bad, but he could use some thirium.” Simon finished looking at Markus.

“I’ll see if we can get some.” North said quietly and nodded to the three.

“I’ll come with you.” Josh said as the two walked out the door.

Markus and Simon walked over to the resting deviant on the floor and sat down beside Kara and Luther. Markus smiled at the sight of Alice laying down beside Connor, it was such a contrast to what he had heard of the android.

“You obviously have run into Connor before. How did you meet him?” Markus asked quietly of Kara and Luther.

“Well, when I was running from the police he chased me out to the highway. I think he was trying to contact me at the time, but I could only think of getting away. I ran out trying to cross the highway...I was almost hit by a car, and all of a sudden Connor’s beside me and he pushed me out of the way. The car clipped him, I thought he would start chasing me again when he got up, but he didn’t. He just stood up and watched me leave. I didn’t realize then that he was a deviant. It wasn’t until our next meeting that I understood that he was actually one of us.” Kara paused and looked towards Luther who reached over and gently grabbed her hand and looked towards Markus.

“My previous owner, Zelko, was a very bad man.” Luther explained with a hard tone. “He had programmed an android to find deviants and tell them they would be safe with him. When they would come, he would welcome them, but then he would..... do things to them. Erase their memories and take them apart and put them back together.” Luther stopped and looked at Kara with such devotion on his face. “I became a deviant the night Kara and Alice showed up at his house.”

Markus and Simon looked ill at that information, that someone was promising a safe haven for deviants, only to torture them when they came to him. “I’m so sorry you went through that.” Markus said sincerely looking between the two of them.

“How did you escape?” Simon asked

“Connor.” Kara answered looking down at the sleeping deviant. Suddenly she held her hands out, her skin receding, “I can just show you.” She said to Markus and Simon. Markus nodded and grasped one hand as Simon grabbed the other.

_ Suddenly they were in Kara’s memory, she was in a room connected to an android assembly rig. A countdown to the memory wipe was in the corner of her vision. She was struggling, looking around for anything that could help her. Then Connor quietly walked into her field of vision, his gun drawn, his LED a frightening shade of red. Connor locked eyes with Kara and swore quietly as he quickly put his gun away and went to the computer that controlled the rig. He overrode the console and freed Kara. The next memory was outside the house, Connor was holding Alice and they were running towards the street, but Zelko caught up to them and grabbed Kara and pulled her back to him, he had a gun. Through Kara’s eyes they saw Connor put Alice down and keep her behind him. Connor then offered himself to Zelko in Kara’s place. Zelko accepted the deal and ordered Luther to restrain Connor. Luther walked towards Connor and grabbed both of Connor’s arms and forced them behind his back and started pulling him towards the house. Alice ran forward and grabbed onto Connor and begged Luther to stop. That was the moment Luther became a deviant. He let go of Connor and turned on Zelko and incapacitated the man. His ‘experiments’, as he called them then turned on him. Luther ushered them out the gate to the street. Connor then gave them the first clue to Jericho and sent them on the way with a promise that Zelko wouldn’t hurt anyone else. _

Markus and Simon both had tears in their eyes as the memory faded. “That’s.... Ra9 Kara, I’m so sorry.” Markus said looking towards Alice.

“I’m ok Markus. Zelko is gone.” Kara said with a smile, which turned into a slight frown as she noticed Connor’s LED turn red. Markus and Simon noticed too. Simon cautiously reached for Connor’s arm.

“Connor?” Simon questioned quietly. Connor started breathing heavy and tossing his head and mumbling under his breath. “Connor.” Simon said again louder hoping to wake Connor out of rest mode. Connor opened his eyes with a small gasp and shot up looking around the room with a small amount of panic on his face.

“Connor? What’s wrong, what’s going on?” Markus asked moving to the scared deviant in front of him. Connor’s eyes widened as he looked between Simon and Markus.

“Cyberlife just tried to take control of my systems.” Connor said quietly as he buried his face in his hands.

“What? How?” Markus asked getting slightly panicked for his friend.

“Amanda, she’s an AI installed in my program, she’s been helping me. They tried to get access through her. She.... she....” Connor stopped as a small sob rose in his throat and tears fell out of his eyes.

“Connor, what happened?” Simon said as he reached and took Connor’s hand, that seemed to help ground him as he took a few breaths.

“She realized what Cyberlife was trying to do. The only way the could access my systems was through her. She..... she erased herself.... to protect me.” Connor said as a new wave of tears fell. Connor brought his hand up to his face. “She died for me.” He whispered brokenly as Simon put his arm around his grief stricken friend.

“I’m so sorry Connor.” Simon said sincerely. Connor quietly cried on Simon’s shoulder for a few minutes before trying to compose himself. Sitting up he looked towards the two in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I... She was important to me.” Connor said wiping tears from his cheeks.

“You don’t have to apologize Connor.” Markus said compassionately. “It’s ok. We’re here for you, we’re all here for you.” He finished with a smile as his eyes scanned the room. Connor just noticed that there were others in the church with them and his eyes widened as he looked around the room. Suddenly Connor got a lap full of a little girl as Alice launched herself into Connor arms. Connor looked surprised but a smile spread across his face as he realized who it was.

“Alice, I’m so glad to see you!” Connor said quietly as his arms tightened around the little girl. He turned then and saw Kara and Luther sitting beside him. “Kara, Luther. You made it.” He said relief apparent in his voice.

“So did you.” Kara said warmly as she put her arms around him in a hug, Luther chuckled and joined in the group hug.

“We were worried about your safety my friend.” He said as the hug ended. “You put yourself in a very dangerous situation, but we are grateful to you.”

“Yes Connor, we are all grateful to you.” A voice rang from behind the group. Connor turned towards the speaker and smiled. He stood clumsily trying to get him legs working despite his still low power. Luther assisted him to stand. “All of us in this room are here because of you. You saved us all.” Amy said as she and Susan hugged Connor.

Markus and Simon stepped off to the side and watched as the deviants in the room each came over to thank Connor. At some point North and Josh returned. They couldn’t find thirium, but the army was securing some.

“You know, the news reports are calling the four of us heroes of the androids.” Josh said quietly, still looking towards Connor and the deviants smiling around him. North and Simon snorted as Markus rolled his eyes. “I think that the real hero here is Connor. His contributions should be made known.” Josh said.

“He would hate that.” Simon said. “He wouldn’t want the attention.”

“Well, all the deviants will know. He’s a hero, if he accepts the title or not, that’s what he is.” North said.

The happy calm was interrupted when the church door opened slowly. Everyone was on guard and was surprised when a gray haired human walked through the door. North and Markus started forward but both stopped by Simon as he grabbed their arms and shook his head slightly with a smile on his face. Connor slowly walked towards the man. He stopped in front of him and smiled. The man chuckled and pulled the android towards him for a hug. “I’m damn proud of you son.” He said as he patted Connor’s back. “So damn proud.” He said as he held Connor at arms length. “You ok?” The man questioned searchingly.

“Yes Lieut.... Hank. I’m ok.” Connor said softly. Hank raised an eyebrow and looked around. His gaze landed on Simon and he called out.

“Simon, is he ok?” Hank asked as Simon smiled and shook his head and walked over to the pair.

“He needs about 9 more hours in rest mode, and a pouch of thirium would probably be good too.” Simon said with a shrug as Connor sighed. “He ran his power too low. He collapsed after we got here.”

“Kid what did I tell you about running your power low!” Hank said trying to sound annoyed but it came across more worried. He looked over to Simon and then to the others behind him. “Do you have someplace safe to stay?” He asked seriously.

“Yes Lieutenant.” Simon said with a smile. “We will be fine.”

“Simon, how many times have I told you to call me Hank?” The gruff Lieutenant asked.

“Sorry Hank.” Simon said sheepishly. Hank just sighed and shook his head.

“Do you need anything else right now? Can I take him home?” Hank asked looking towards Markus and North behind Simon. Connor smiled at the thought, he knew he had a home with Hank, but it felt good hearing the detective say it.

“I should probably stay and he.....” Connor started but North interrupted him

“Take him home. We can last a few hours without him.” She said with a smile towards the deviant. “We know how to contact you.”

Markus walked over to Connor and smiled. “You have done so much already Connor, you need the rest. I’ll contact you tomorrow, we can get a plan together on how to move forward.”

“Thank you Markus.” Connor said with a tired sigh. As Hank turned to leave Connor felt a small hand wrap around his. He looked down to the sad face of Alice.

“Please Connor, could we come with you?” She asked quietly as Connor sank to his knee beside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Hank turned and smiled softly at the sight.

“Alice,” Kara sighed as she and Luther stepped forward.

“Connor needs to rest little one.” Luther said quietly

“It’s fine.” Hank replied surprising even himself. “I don’t have a lot of room, but you are welcome.”

“Thank you sir.” Luther said stepping forward. “It would be a pleasure to stay with you.”

“Just for tonight.” Kara told Alice and gratefully looked towards Hank who shrugged.

“Until you find your own place. I’m not going to turn you out. Connor was worried about you.” Hank said gruffly

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” Kara answered quietly as Luther put his arm around her.

“Alright..... let’s go already.“ Hank said as he assisted Connor to his feet and put his arm around his waist to steady him as they walked to the car. “Simon the gears play next Saturday at seven, bring beer.” Hank called over his shoulder as they made it to the door.

“Yes Hank.” Simon said with a chuckle.

The Jericho leaders watched as Hank helped get everyone in the car and drove off towards home. Each knowing that if there were people out there like Hank and Connor, then they stood a chance to succeed in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading fanfic for years. I’ve written some stuff but never posted it. This is a little scary for me, but I’ve wanted to actually post something for a while. Thanks for reading.


End file.
